


Last Minute Gift

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: can you do a bucky x reader fic where bucky is nervous about what he got the reader for Christmas or something like that? oh and btw I love your blog !!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Last Minute Gift

It was Christmas Eve and Bucky had managed to get everyone a present…except you. He just didn’t know what to get you! He didn’t care much about what he got the rest of the team. But you? It had to be perfect. _You_ were perfect therefore your present had to be just the same. 

He went to every jewelry and clothing store in the area and he saw nothing that screamed you. He felt like giving up at this point. He had trudged back to hisroom in defeat. We went to his last, last minute resort: Pinterest.

Many times you had shown Bucky pinterest. You’d expressed how much you loved the app because of all of its creative ideas it had. So he went to the search bar and looked up “gift ideas”. He scrolled through many choices. A lot of them were cheasey. But then one caught his eye. The basic idea was have a box filled up with all of the person’s favorite things.

Bucky facepalmed, “Why didn’t I think of that?” He mumbled to himself. He immediately rushed out of his room only to run into you and knocking you onto your butt, “Oh jeez! I’m sorry, doll face!” Bucky lent out a hand and helped you up.

You dusted off your bottom, “No harm done, Buck. What’s with the rush?”

“Uh, last minute Christmas shopping.”

You nodded, “Oh, need help?”

“NO!” You jumped back startled and Bucky cleared his throat, “I mean, no thanks. I got it. Just need to do this real quick. Sorry. I’ll see ya later.” He leaned forward and kissed the crown of your head and left.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Bucky was nervous. He spent all night running around town gathering everything for your present. Tony had come by everyone’s room waking them up at the crack of dawn. Everyone was dragging themselves to the living room looking like zombies. You included. 

The last person to come around was Bucky, carrying a big wrapped box. He went over to you and set it right in front of you, “Merry Christmas, doll face,” he said with a sheepish smile. 

Sam spoke up, “Why didn’t I get a present that big, Barnes?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “’Cause I don’t like you, Wilson.” He sat back and watched you as you began to unwrap his gift. He was nervous as hell. What if you didn’t like his present? What if you thought it was creepy that he paid attention to every single thing you liked? What if-

“Oh my God!” You exclaimed. Bucky remained looking down at his lap, afraid of seeing your expression.

“Whatcha get, Y/N?” Nat asked.

You pulled out three different packages of your favorite candy, then an adorable plushie of your favorite Disney character, then some CDs of your favorite artists. There were more and more of your favorite things and you became even more excited the more you took things out. Then you finally reached the bottom of the box. The last item was a framed picture of you and Bucky. It was from a gala that you and the team attended. The picture was a candid of you and Bucky laughing at something. You remembered that night. You weren’t feeling that great throughout that day and you really didn’t want to go to the gala. Bucky had forced you to go thinking that it would make you feel better and it did. He made you laugh that entire night. And it was that same night that you knew that you didn’t see him as a friend anymore. 

At the bottom of the picture was a small little message written by Bucky,

_You have my heart_

_Yours,_

_Bucky_

You set the things aside and crawled over to Bucky. His head was down still staring into his lap. When he felt a presence, your presence, he looked up. When he did, your lips were immediately on his. 

Before he could kiss back, you pulled away and sat back down. Everyone around you had a smirk on their face. You blushed and cleared your throat, “Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let’s open our presents!”

Everyone then started ripping open their presents while Bucky just sat there watching you and smiling like an idiot.


End file.
